1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack, and more particularly to an audio jack having a contact with two sections separated with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio jack is used in audio device, such as computer, mobile phone, DVD, MP3 et al. to connect with a corresponding audio plug for transmitting audio signals to consumers. Such an audio jack includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an insertion port for receiving the corresponding audio plug. The contacts comprise a left channel contact retained in a left side of the insulative housing and a right channel contact retained in a right side of the insulative housing. The left and right channel contacts each has a soldering portion soldered to a circuit board and a contact portion extending into the insertion port to contact with the audio plug. When the audio plug is inserted into the insertion port, the audio jack electrically connects with the contact portions to transmit audio signals with the circuit board.
The contact portions is elastic and cantileveredly received in the insertion port for stably contacting with the audio plug. In an insertion process of the audio plug, the audio plug contacts the contact portions at a front side thereof; when the audio plug is continually inserted into the insertion port, the contact portions are resisted sidewardly by the audio jack for contacting with the audio plug stably. However, in above insertion process, the contact portion will transmit signals to consumers as the audio plug contacts with the contact portions, of course, noise is produced when the audio plug rubs with the contact portions before the audio plug is fully inserted into the insertion port, and is transmitted to consumers at the same time.
Hence, an audio jack is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.